The present disclosure relates to catheter fixation or anchoring devices that can securely fixate a wide variety of catheters. The devices can be used for through-the-skin (percutaneous) catheters. Such catheters include, for example, dialysis catheters, interventional radiological catheters, percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy tubes, and nephrostomy catheters.
Percutaneous catheters are generally placed by interventional radiologists or endoscopic surgeons and can be used, for example, to drain an internal organ abscess or to infuse medication. These catheters are placed directly through the skin and may be left in place for several weeks or months. Typically, they have some sort of external bolster on the skin exit site and are flexed at a sharp angle to lay flat along the skin. The proximal end of the catheter typically has an adapter for connection to a drainage set or to a liquid medication delivery system such as an intravenous administration set.
In many cases, it may be difficult to secure the catheters in place to prevent them from moving out of the required anatomic position. For example, these catheters are generally made from either polyurethane or silicone, which may not easily adhere to other materials and cannot be reliably secured with available devices. In addition, there is a need for catheter anchoring devices that can be used to secure percutaneous catheters having a range of sizes.